cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Skunk Ape
The Skunk Ape or Myakka Ape is a bipedal humanoid, possibly a Bigfoot, reported in the South Eastern United States including Texas, Georgia, and Louisiana , but most notably in the Florida Everglades. It has black fur and glowing red eyes, unusual for most primates because most primates lack a tapetum lucidum, a layer of tissue behind the retina that reflects light. The Skunk Ape's most obvious character is its terrible odor, which gives it its name. Sightings And Photographs The first ever sightings of the Skunk Ape were reported throughout the 1960s and 1970s. In autumn of 1974, many reports were filed in Dade County, Florida. Twenty-six years later, in the autumn of 2000, the police of Sarasota County, Florida received a letter from an anonymous woman. With the letter were two attached photographs of what the woman said was an escaped orangutan who had been stealing apples from her back porch for three nights. These photos were later found to be taken near the Myakka River. After the images were released to the public, cryptid enthusiasts dubbed the creature in the photograph the "Myakka Skunk Ape." Most sightings of the Skunk Ape, like Bigfoot sightings, can be dismissed as black bear sightings. It is entirely possible for a black bear to stand upright, making it appear like another animal entirely. Bears are also known to rummage through garbage bins, which could possibly explain the smell so associated with this creature. The United States National Park Service considers the Skunk Ape to be a hoax. On October 28, 2013, a video titled "I think i saw a skunk ape - please help" was uploaded to YouTube. It depicts a large, hairy humanoid creature crouching in the water and pulling bark off a tree with ease. Explanations *An unknown species of ape. *A bear of some sort that rummages through trash. Although, this would mean that the original sighting was a hoax, as fingers are visible on the Skunk Ape in that photograph, not claws. In Popular Media In December 2007(season 1, episode 9), an episode of MonsterQuest was made about the skunk ape. The episode was entitled "Swamp Beast." Fun Facts *The "Myakka Skunk Ape" photograph was primarily researched by renowned cryptozoologist Loren Coleman. *There is an official Skunk Ape headquarters in Ochopee, Florida. *In autumn of 2012, Skunk Ape expert David Shealy appeared in a documentary about Skunk Apes on the Travel Channel. *The Skunk Ape's foul stench is theorized to be caused by methane released by the swamps it resides in. The fur absorbs the pungent methane and releases the odor. Gallery Or.jpg|An artist's portrayal of the skunk ape Ape.jpg|A potential skunk ape photo. Fossil Ape Candidate for Hibagon (From a Japanese Website).jpg|A miscelaneous primate somewhat similar to the skunk ape. skunk-ape-photo.jpg|A supposed photo of a skunk ape. skunkape3.jpg|Another supposed photograph. Heuvelmans Yeti Compared to Orangutan Proportions.jpg|The Skunk Ape compared to a yeti and an orangutan Skunk Ape front.jpg|(Front) The Skunk Ape from Weird N Wild "Monsters of the Mind" - Card 27 Skunk_Ape_back.jpg|(Back) The Skunk Ape from Weird N Wild "Monsters of the Mind" - Card 27 SkunkApeStatue.jpg|Statue of The Skunk Ape images.jpeg|The First Photo of the Skunk Ape skunk3.jpg|The Second Photo of the Skunk Ape Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Cryptids Category:Bigfoot Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Primates Category:Humanoids Category:Mammals Category:Apes Category:Swamp Beasts Category:Floridian Category:Out of Place Category:Texas